


If Solitude

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook sings, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook's past haunts him. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''When Games Become Deadly'', ''Hook's Christmas'', and ''Professor Smee.''





	If Solitude

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A scowl materialized on Captain Hook’s face. It remained as he approached his cabin. *I loathe Peter Pan. The one responsible for removing my hand. I loathe Smee. Clumsy and not very bright Smee. I loathe my brother. The one responsible for capturing my betrothed years ago.*

Captain Hook stepped into his cabin. His eyes settled on a harpsichord. He began to smile. *I don’t loathe my harpsichord* Captain Hook thought. He approached it. After sitting near the harpsichord, he performed a song. 

Footsteps were why Captain Hook ceased performing a few minutes later. They were louder with every passing second. 

Frowning, Captain Hook stood. He turned and faced the intruder. Captain Hook viewed a woman’s spirit materializing. His eyes widened after he recognized her dress. ‘’Cecilia! My betrothed!’’

‘’I found you. I wish to be with you again,’’ Cecilia said as she smiled.

Captain Hook’s frown returned before he faced his harpsichord. *I remember previous lies. I remember Cecilia refusing to marry me due to them. I remember her tears. I’m not looking back. I’m not dwelling on the past.* 

‘’You don’t wish to be with me again,’’ Cecilia said. 

Captain Hook turned to Cecilia and saw her tears. His eyes became wide again after she vanished. He collapsed on one knee at a snail’s pace. A few tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. He sobbed uncontrollably. ‘’I don’t loathe you.’’

 

The End


End file.
